1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer enclosures, and particularly to a computer enclosure having a support frame for a motherboard.
2. Related Art
In a computer system, a support frame is oftentimes used to support and secure a motherboard in a computer enclosure. A conventional support frame is integrally formed from a metal plate.
Taiwan Patent Application No. 87215729 discloses a conventional support frame for a motherboard. The support frame is integrally formed from a metal plate. A plurality of standoffs is formed on the support frame for supporting the motherboard thereon. The size of the support frame is about the same as the size of the motherboard.
However, with this kind of support frame, only the standoffs are used to support the motherboard. Most portions of the support frame are functionless. Manufacturing of the support frame requires an unduly large amount of material. Moreover, the support frame is an integral plate that blocks dissipation of heat from the motherboard. This makes the motherboard unduly prone to heat malfunction or damage.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a support frame for a motherboard which is relatively inexpensive to manufacture.
Another object of the present invention is to provide a computer enclosure having a support frame for a motherboard which facilitates heat dissipation from the motherboard.
To achieve the above-mentioned objects, a computer enclosure in accordance with the present invention comprises a chassis with a storage device bracket secured therein, and a support frame for securing a motherboard in the chassis. The chassis comprises a bottom panel, a front panel, and a rear panel. An extension plate extends rearwardly from the front panel. The support frame comprises separately formed first and second support members. The first support member comprises a vertical plate secured to the bottom panel and the extension plate, and a horizontal plate supported on and secured to the storage device bracket. The second support member is secured between the vertical plate of the first support member and the rear panel. A plurality of protrusions and standoffs is formed on the vertical plate and the second support member respectively, for cooperatively supporting the motherboard thereon. A pair of openings is defined in the horizontal and vertical plates respectively, for facilitating dissipation of heat from the motherboard.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the present invention will be drawn from the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with attached drawings, in which: